stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
540: Phoon
Phoon, A.K.A. Experiment 540, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to generate devastating, typhoon-like winds; in her mutated form, she has enhanced strength and can fire projectiles at enemies, while her blasts are more powerful. Her one true place is creating winds for windsurfers at the beach. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. She was activated when her pod rolled into a barrel of water. She mutated into a stronger form after being shot by Jumba's ray, but reverted to her original form after Stitch put her to sleep. Personality Phoon is playful and energetic, hopping around cheerfully after being activated while taking in her surroundings. However, she also enjoys causing destruction, as she proves to be conniving and giggles mischievously as she destroys things with her powerful wind gusts. When Jumba accidentally mutates her with his Plasmatic Englobulatron, she becomes quite aggressive and furious while she continues to destroy things. She dislikes when people try to stop her and will attack anyone who does. However, she enjoys being rocked and hearing lullabies, which soothe her and put her to sleep, as well as reverts her to her normal size. After being reformed, she decides to use her powers on a lighter level for people to enjoy her wind for windsurfing. However, she will use her powers to defend herself when need be, such as during the battle against the Leroy clones. Appearance Phoon is a small, red, round-bodied elephant-like experiment with green eyes with single long eyelashes, two tails, a short trunk and four legs (two of which can serve as arms) that also resembles an Octorok or a Fiery Blowhog. She has a dark red stripe pattern with bumps running down her back and a light-colored underbelly. In her mutated form, she is massively larger and walks upright instead of quadrupedal. She now has three spines sticking out of her head. In addition, her eyes are slanted downward to make her appear menacing. Her teeth and claws are more pronounced in this form, as they are shown sticking out and are never retracted. Special Abilities Phoon can create massive wind blasts by sucking up vast amounts of air and blowing it out with enormous force. These blasts can range from a windy day to tornado-powerful blasts capable of devastating buildings and trees. When applied to Jumba's Plasmatic Englobulatron ray, Phoon mutates to a larger, more powerful form in which she has enhanced strength and can fire projectiles at enemies. In this form, her blasts are greatly enhanced as well, as she was able to blow Stitch away without effort. Weaknesses When applied to rocking and soft music, Phoon falls asleep, despite however awake she may be. Sleep also defies the effects of the Plasmatic Englobulatron, therefore reverting her from her mutated form to her original. ''Stitch! Phoon made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where the gang went back in time and tampered with Stitch's creation, which started up his glitch and therefore almost erased him from existence. Phoon, along with Ace and Sparky, helped gather enough energy to re-energize Stitch. She later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Phoon Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m08s27.png|Phoon's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m05s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h51m55s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m03s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m10s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m44s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m14s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m20s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m24s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m48s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m34s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m54s228.png ScreenCapture 27.01.13 15-20-49.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h43m52s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h53m58s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h09m55s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m34s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m41s80.png|Phoon laughing ScreenCapture 27.01.13 15-21-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h54m22s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-17h07m56s219.png ScreenCapture 27.01.13 15-22-52.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h56m52s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h58m01s32.png ScreenCapture 27.01.13 15-29-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h45m58s86.png ScreenCapture 01.04.15 1-13-04.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h58m56s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m01s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m23s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m28s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m14s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m23s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m11s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h00m34s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h47m07s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h47m12s73.png ScreenCapture 27.01.13 15-37-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m10s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m30s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m47s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m48s6.png ScreenCapture 27.01.13 15-39-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h03m24s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h04m41s191.png|Phoon zapped by Jumba ScreenCapture 27.01.13 15-39-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h04m51s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h55m43s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m12s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h05m16s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m20s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h05m29s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m00s127.png|Phoon in her mutated form Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h56m34s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h06m06s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m41s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h56m49s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h19m27s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h07m00s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m14s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m20s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m47s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h58m03s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m18s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m32s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m40s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h58m58s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m14s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m25s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h09m52s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h10m05s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m37s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h10m34s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h00m23s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m55s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h01m43s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m13s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m10s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m23s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m40s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m36s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m50s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h50m05s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m57s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h20m26s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m12s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h12m24s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h12m29s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h21m28s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m40s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m33s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m05s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m22s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h50m35s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m14s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m20s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m29s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m41s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m09s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m56s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h15m02s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h52m23s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m53s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m26s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h15m22s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h52m05s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m43s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m35s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m56s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h05m18s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h17m59s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h16m11s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h18m21s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h18m38s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h45m21s235.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h57m41s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h24m37s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Stitch's Birthday: Part 2 ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-09-22.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Phoon.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 138 (Dropsy) Miscellaneous Stitch Now - Phoon.png|Phoon in ''Stitch!Now Panes80.jpg Trivia *Phoon's wind blasts are actually recycled sounds of Hathi, Jr.'s trumpeting from The Jungle Book. *Phoon is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having green eyes instead. *Phoon's pod color is blue. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Phoon as: "Experiment 540. Primary function: Generates devastating wind blasts." *In Leroy & Stitch, both Phoon's mutated and normal forms appeared, possibly indicating that she has learned to morph in between the forms. Category:Experiments Category:Females